Reunited
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: Hermione hates the rain, because it reminds her of the Final Battle, the day she lost her two best friends. But are they really gone? Short bitter-sweet RH story. Complete!
1. Reunited

**Reunited**

Hermione Granger walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and glanced at the window.

_How I hate the rain, _was her bitter thought.

After a long day of work, she didn't need this - she didn't want to think of it....

Swiftly and angrily, she closed the blinds, but still she could hear the sound of rain beating on the roof. She shook her head and walked into her room, now annoyed with her self-inflicted mind set. Sitting at her desk and letting down her showered-wet hair, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

Her honey colored eyes, which used to dance and sparkle with indignation and excitement while attending school, were now matured and boring eyes of a responsible adult. Her wavy and frizzy light brown hair had been tamed by an enchanted hair stylist and it now fell straight to her shoulders. She had grown no more than an inch since her graduation day at Hogwarts, but it was not in that area that she had drastically changed.

It was the rain.

Her eyes suddenly drifted from her mirror image to a picture on her desk, a picture that should have been tossed in the trash long ago, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was too valuable, too close to her heart to ever be thrown away.

It was a picture of her and her two closest friends, Harry and Ron. The three of them were standing in front of their beloved Hogwarts on their final day of school, all smiling and laughing, care free and cheerful. Not knowing what that within a few days time, all three of their lives would be changed - forever.

Hermione shook her head, refusing to cry. After all, Hermione Granger didn't cry anymore. She was an adult, not prone to the general emotions and childhood fears. There was no one around to ease her qualms or take away her pain. She no longer had her friends to help her through life - they were gone.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione turned off the light and curled up under her blanket. As she eventually closed her sleepy eyes, while the sound of the rain filled her ears, a familiar dream filled her mind, finally allowing herself to remember the day she lost everything...

---

_It was raining, thundering, storming. On an open plane where random fires, explosions and lighting were the only source of light, the Final Battle was raging on. Spells were being cast back and forth, and they never knew when one of their own team members was the one crying out before taking one last breath._

_It was the Order, the Ministry and any one else who was willing to fight against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord Voldemort._

_Hermione was running against the rain and through the battle, blinded by the tears and spells being shot through the air, her heart full of despair. She had just come from Dumbledore, and the look in his eyes had pierced her soul...._

"_Gather all the students and leave, Miss Granger." he had told her. "The Order and the Ministry will handle this now."_

"_But what about Harry?" Hermione begged tearfully._

"_Harry is safe with me, Miss Granger. But you all are not. Go. Now."_

_She couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, after all that they had been through, after all that Harry had been through, they couldn't lose now. They just couldn't._

_It was only the six of them, the six loyal members of Dumbledore's Army that remained: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They were the newly graduated students that Dumbledore was referring to. And she had to find the rest of them - she had to._

_Fairly running up to the top of a hill and quickly scanning the ground below, he saw Ginny and Neville, standing side by side, facing a Death Eater. She watched in horror as he shot a spell at Neville, though he skillfully blocked it. But the spell that was aimed for Ginny, however, hit her full force, sending her flying Neville running after her. The Death Eater let out a wicked laugh, then disapparated._

"_Damn you, Dolohov." Hermione muttered under her breath as she made her way quickly down the hill. But she heard a tiny voice that made her pause. "Don't leave me."_

"_Luna?" Hermione called out quietly, so as not to draw attention to herself, searching the ground in the dark. When lightening lit up the sky, she finally found the little blond girl, sitting up against a tree in pain._

"_Oh, Luna..." Hermione felt the tears on her face and stopped speaking, as there were no other words to describe the sight before her. _

_Hermione had seen much injury, blood and death in the past few days, but it was just too close to home when it was one of her dear friends, barely holding onto life in agony. Blood was coming from her mouth and nose, cuts and scrapes all over her delicate body. Luna's leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and there was a glistening crimson gash through her light blond hair._

"_I... I was attacked." she barely breathed. "All four of them... playing with me... like a toy..."_

"_I'm so sorry, Luna. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Hermione wiped the tears from her face, gathering the last bits of strength and courage she had left. She lifted her friend, placing Luna gently over her shoulder._

"_We're leaving, Luna... we're getting out of here." Hermione promised. She walked as swiftly as she could down the hill, where Neville and Ginny were._

"_My dad... I want my daddy..." Luna began to sob almost incoherently._

"_Soon, Luna. You'll see your father again soon." Hermione told her as she finally came up on the two other students. She knew immediately that she was the only person there in sane mind to make any rash decisions._

"_Hermione!" Neville cried. "Please look at Ginny, I think he killed her. I think that bastard killed her!"_

_Hermione knew she couldn't very well carry both Ginny and Luna, she was having a hard time balancing Luna as it was. "But when she looked down at Ginny in despair, she felt relief swell in her heart as she watched Ginny's chest rise and fall in shallow breaths._

"_She's still breathing, Neville. She'll be okay. But you've got to help me now. Carry Ginny over behind those rocks. Dumbledore said it's time for us to leave."_

"_Okay, okay." Neville said nervously. He tenderly picked up Ginny and they began running to the place f safety. Once behind the giant boulders, a shield from the battle, Hermione sighed._

"_Okay, let's go, Neville. We need to apparate back to the Ministry with these two."_

"_But what about Ron?"_

_Hermione's heart sank. Where was Ron? And how could she have forgotten him? He was after all, the love of her life._

"_Wait here." Hermione said then turned and ran._

_For the past seven years, regardless of all the bickering and arguing they did, Hermione had grown closer to Ron than anyone else. She soon found herself falling in love with Ron. His quirky smile, his messy red hair, his adorable blush - everything about him captured her heart. He was a good friend to Harry and herself, and a brave man to come out here on the battlefield of death. No way was she about to leave him behind._

"_Ron!" she cried out, the darkness and the rain drowning her voice. "Ron!" A gust of wind swiftly blew, a broken tree branch whipping up and scratching furiously at her face. Hermione backed up to the tree clutching her face in pain._

"_Oh, Ron." she whimpered. "Where are you?"_

_Suddenly, she heard a loud thump in front of her - a large manly figure had dropped out of the tree._

"_Ron?" she whispered._

_Then lightening flashed, uncovering an evil smile from the shadows, ad she gasped._

"_Dolohov!" It was her greatest fear - to come up against him again._

"_No girl, I'm not your dear Ron Weasley." he cackled loudly. "I've already taken care of him."_

"_No!" she gasped in disbelief._

"_But not to worry, my dear. You'll be joining him soon." Then raising his wand, he smiled devilishly._

"_Avada-"_

_Suddenly, a jet of bright red light hit Dolohov, knocking him off his feet and to the ground a few yards away, out cold. Hermione's eyes searched around through the darkness, when a hand suddenly grabbed her own._

"_Please don't hurt me." she shrieked._

"'_Mione, it's just me." came the familiar soothing voice. She opened her eyes and gasped through her blurry vision._

"_Ron!" She threw her arms around him, sobbing on his chest and holding him tightly, letting his arms envelop her. "He told me... he said he killed you... and then..."_

"_No, I'd never let him hurt you. I failed you last time; I'll never let anything happen to you again." he told her quietly, holding her affectionately. She relished her closeness for a moment, peacefully in his arms. Then she pulled away, wiping her tears away and taking his hand._

"_Come on, Dumbledore wants us to leave. The others are waiting for us, let's go." She said, tugging on his hand, but he didn't move._

"_I'm staying, Hermione." he said firmly._

"_But Ron,"_

"_No, 'Mione. Harry needs me here. I need to be here to support him, to be here as his friend, the help him. But this is too much for you, too dangerous for all of you. You need to leave. I..." his voice trailed off as he cupped her chin, looking down at her with loving worry._

"_What? It's not too dangerous for you? If you stay, Ronald Weasley, then I stay."_

_A small smile found Ron's lips but he shook his head. "No, Hermione. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."_

"_But Ron... Ron, I can't bare it if you die!" she said in a wavering voice. "I can't lose you, Ron. I love you."_

_Bitter tears of panic and anguish overcame her then and she dissolved in his arms, melting against his body as he pulled her closer._

"_Shhhh, 'Mione." he whispered in her ear, tipping her face to see the crooked smile that she loved so much. "I will come back, I swear."_

"_You can't promise such things Ron! With so much death and despair in this hellhole - how can you promise these things and break my heart like this?"_

"_No, 'Mione. I'm not trying to break your heart; I'm only trying to secure it. I know that I'll be back because I love you. Nothing could ever stop me from getting back to you. Not some damn Death Eater, not Voldemort, death itself could not keep me from coming back to you. I love you too much."_

"_But Ron, I can't..."_

"_No. And stop calling me 'But Ron." he chuckled, though tears were glistening in his crystal blue eyes as well. "I love you, Hermione. I love you. Please believe me, I mean it when I say that I will come back for you. I swear."_

_Then, he sealed his promise with a kiss, one that they had both been waiting for. For one moment, the forgot that they stood in the middle of a battlefield surrounded with hatred and fighting, covered with death and blood. For just one more moment, she loved Ron._

_As Ron placed his hands on her waist, and Hermione wound her arms around his neck, there was a surety a peace that did indeed seal Ron's promise that he would be back someday, and then nothing would ever separate them again._

_Ron pulled her closer, giving into all his past reservations, releasing all his hidden passions for this amazing girl that he had loved forever. He knew that he was walking straight into a death trap, but he knew that not only Harry needed him, but Hermione also needed him. And now that he knew that Hermione loved him in return, he knew that there was nothing that could stop him from coming back and making her his own._

_Hermione deepened the kiss again and again, overcoming all her fear and anxieties for one moment, giving into the love that she had harbored for so long. She knew that he had to stay, and she knew that she had to leave. But with the peace that she felt with Ron's promise of return, she knew that she would be okay until he did come home, because he loved her._

_Suddenly, there were angry voices in the distance. Ron pulled away and cupped her face adorningly._

"_Now you must go."_

_She nodded, tears welling in her eyes again. He kissed her once more firmly on the mouth, before he looked down into her eyes intensely. "I will come back for you. I swear it."_

_She nodded._

"_No go!"_

_She ran from him, through the darkness to where her friends were waiting. But now she had a renewed sense of hope._

_Once behind the rock, she paused to catch her breath._

"_Where's Ron?" Neville whispered._

"_He's not coming."_

"_What!?"_

"_Shhhh!"_

_Suddenly, the voices were closer to the place where Dolohov lay, and Hermione hoped tat Ron had gone into hiding before he was seen._

"_Macnair, Avery - get over here! I found Dolohov!" came the nasty snarl of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione listened as they administered a spell and Dolohov was suddenly awake again._

"_Damn that Weasley boy." Dolohov muttered. "He caught me off guard right before I killed the mudblood. Now all the students are gone."_

"_Not yet. Harry and Dumbledore are still fighting the Dark Lord. But I killed the Minister." Macnair said proudly._

"_Where's Bellatrix?" Dolohov asked. "She was supposed to take us back to the Ministry now." There was a long silence before Lucius finally spoke._

"_Harry killed her."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes, he stabbed her in the chest with her own wand. And as her eyes rolled back, he muttered something about Sirius' revenge."_

"_Why that bloody little-"_

"_Not now, Dolohov."_

"_Just wait till I get my hands on him... all three of those little pests. I'll tear them all to shreds: Potter, Weasley and that filthy mudblood Granger."_

"_Not to worry, Dolohov. The Dark Lord has ordered us off the premises. Soon Potter and Dumbledore will be dead and with the Dark Lord ruling once more, we can deal with all those wretched students once and for all. But for now, let us all have a victory drink back at my Manor, shall we?"_

_All of them cackling loudly, they disapparated with a "Pop!"_

"_Come on, Neville." Hermione said, taking a deep breath and picking up a nearly lifeless Luna. "Grab Ginny. We're going back to the Ministry."_

_He nodded, gathering Ginny gently in his arms._

_Hermione turned once more as the lightening lit up the battle field to see a red headed boy running against the rain, to a hellish place where the Final Battle was about to end._

"_Be careful, my love..."_

_---_

**A/N:** Here's a little random story that I came up with one day. Kinda different from what I normally write, but tell me what you think. There's one more chapter, and if you guys will _**REVIEW**_, I'll try to post the last chapter before next weekend! -huggles everyone-


	2. And It Feels So Good

**And It Feels So Good**

Hermione wrenched herself awake, breathing heavily and sweating, she looked around frantically to find herself alone in the safety of her dark room. Falling back onto her pillow, tears were forming in her eyes.

She hated reliving that. Every once in a while, she would have this dream, a dreadful memory, and she hated it all the more every time.

Not only because it took the lives of her two best friends, but because it proved how naive she was, even at 18 years old. She had believed that Ron would come back someday, kiss her senseless and make her his wife. But now, almost three years later, she realized just how young and unwise she really had been.

Throwing her blanket aside, she rose from her bed and walked to the window, opening the blinds hoping to see the bright new morning. But alas, it was still raining and her mind was still on that of Ron Weasley.

After the Final Battle, life was bittersweet. Neville and Ginny had long since married, now with a baby boy named Frank. Hermione visited them often, and sometimes with the other Weasley's at the Burrow, though it put her in mind of Ron. She had also grown a special relationship with Luna Lovegood. Hermione had helped her recover from her injuries and they had become the best of friends. They shared a close bond, as they had both lost the men they loved on the battlefield. Through crying on each others shoulders over their losses and working together at the Ministry, they became good friends.

But Luna had something Hermione didn't - and it troubled her. Right before the Final Battle, Harry had left a letter for Luna at her house, explaining all his wretched emotions, telling her how greatly he loved her and his solemn promise to someday come back and marry her.

All Hermione had was a memory of the sincerity in his bright blue eyes, the hope in his voice, the feel of being in his arms, the promise of his wondrous kiss...

_A promise that was never to be fulfilled, _she though bitterly.

It had been three years since then, and not once had there been any sign of Harry or Ron. Dumbledore's body had been found among the rubble and a grand service was held to honor the death of such a great man.

The other body that had been found was that of Lord Voldemort. His immortal soul, dead now to the world, was more visibly notable as a skeleton wrapped in a black cape. It had been burned in everything else, for all to see. A primary example to all Death Eaters that had gone into hiding after the Finale Battle.

Hermione sat in the bay window seat, watching the angry sky pour rain, crash with thunder, flash with lightening. It was strange, she thought, that the bodies of Ron and Harry were never found, and therefore, were never proclaimed dead, only Missing In Action.

And of course, there was the small sense of feminine hope that some where, Ron was alive. For the past three years, it had tortured her mind. Where he was, what he was doing, if he would return...

_No, _she thought. _He was not to return. **He was not coming back,**_she repeatedly told herself. Never again would he touch her, kiss her, hold her loving and take away all her fears like he had that night.

"Oh, Ron," she whimpered. "How I wish you were here to hold me right now."

Suddenly, there was a sound from the fireplace in the other room. Hermione jumped, startled as to who would Floo to her house this early in the morning.

"Ginny, is that you dear?" she said, standing and walking to the other room. When no answer came, she tried again. "Luna?" When she came to the doorway, and saw who stood by the fireplace, she froze.

"Hermione," came his soft voice.

Her heart had nearly stopped, tears suddenly flooded her eyes and her knees became very weak at the sight of him.

"But, Ron..." she could not believe it. Could he really be alive, gorgeous as ever, and standing in her living room?

"I told you to stop calling me that, 'Mione." he smiled and her heart melted.

"Ron, this just isn't fair!" she exclaimed. Suddenly angry as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "You're in my dreams all the time, day and night for the past three years. And now you send your ghost to haunt me forever? It's not fair, damnit, and I won't have it!"

"No. Not a ghost, 'Mione. It's really me." he said gently, taking a solid step towards her, his leg bumping a small table and sending a vase crashing to the floor. Hermione saw this and shuddered in shock, collapsing to the floor on her knees, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Ron, I..."

"It's all right." he said, bending down to his own knees and taking her into his solid arms. "I'm here."

She pressed her hands all over his chest, shoulders and back, a reassurance that he was indeed not a ghost. She pulled him close to her, sobbing bitter tears onto his clothes He had returned! He was back, just he like he promised! It was almost too good to be true!

"I've missed you so." she whimpered, looking up at him tearfully, but with a smile.

"And I've missed you, my sweet Hermione." he said cupping her chin lovingly and placing the most wondrous of kisses on her lips.

Hermione reveled in his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with no intention of letting go. He was back and she was never going to let him out of her sight again.

Suddenly, she pulled away and smacked him soundly across the face. "Ron, where the bloody hell have you been?"

He chuckled, rubbing his cheek. Then he stood, walking her over to the couch. "You should sit down, this might take a while."

She relented, as he put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled closer, listening intently.

"Well, let's start at the beginning... do you remember the last day of the battle?" she nodded. "I ran up to where Harry was after I said goodbye to you. Voldemort was about ready to give up, all his Death Eaters abandoned him, so he was desperate. Voldemort took a cheap shot at Dumbledore, and he died instantly. Then he shot a spell at Harry. I don't know what kind of spell it was, but some how Harry blocked it with his wand, though he didn't say a word. It ricocheted, hitting Voldemort. He..."

Ron's voice trailed off, he closed his eyes ad visibly shuddered. "I'm so glad you weren't there to witness such a terrible thing, Hermione. It was a horrible way to die. I had nightmares about it for months." Then he shook his head and continued. "Harry and I didn't know what to do, so we apparated back to the Ministry."

"Wait - you mean Harry is still alive, too?"

"Yes, Harry is alive and well, just like me." Ron grinned. "He should be by shortly."

"I can't believe this!" she shrieked, wiping away tears of joy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm just so happy... it's too good to be true."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he said, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead an then smiling down at her.

"You can continue now, because you still have given me no explanation of where you've been for the past three years." she said with a smile.

"Well then..." Ro continued. "After the field was empty, we went straight to the Minister's office. For our own safety, he pronounced us as MIA, but he sent us out as two Unspeakables, on a secret mission."

"Ron, what mission could take you three years to finish?"

"To find all the Death Eaters and give them a choice. Either give up their allegiance to the dead Lord Voldemort or die as well." Ron said in an unwavering voice, looking steadily into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione breathed.

"We did it. Most of the Death Eaters, including Malfoy, had gone into hiding with their families. This time last year, we had killed all of them but two, that being of Malfoy and Dolohov."

Hermione shuddered at the name of her attacker, the main character of her nightmares. "Not to worry, dearest. He is gone now, long since dead. He can't hurt you anymore. I made sure of that myself."

Hermione only let him wrap his arms around her surrounding her in warmth and love. Nodding she let him hold her.

"What about Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

Ron sighed. "Lucius was a horribly abusive person, dragging his son and wife around ruthlessly, nearly to death. But Draco... by the time Harry and I arrived at their secret hiding place, Draco had had enough. We walked in just as Lucius killed his wife, Narcissa. Draco blew up in a rage, and in turn, killed his father."  
  
"Oh, my..." Hermione shook her head slowly. "That's... horrible."

"It was a terrible sight." Ron also shook his head at the memory. "Harry knew that Draco could no longer live in the Malfoy Manor, for Harry has no desire to ever see the House of Black ever again. IN his sympathy, Harry offered his winter home in Scotland to Draco until he was ready to face the world again."

"So I'll take it you three have forgiven each other?" Hermione smiled.

"Indeed. We all know that these are serious times, and none of us could hold such childish grudges anymore."

"I'm proud of you." Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Never thought I'd be friends with Malfoy at the end of the battle, though. Back then, I thought I'd be glad to watch the ferret burn. Never would have guessed I'd be his ally at this very moment."

"Well, to be honest, I never though that I'd be in your arms at this moment." she said, smiling up at him sadly.

Ron looked down at her, holding her at arms length. "You didn't think I was going to comeback." he stated.

"Ron, you were gone! For three years! It doesn't matter how much I love you..." Her tears surfaced again and her voice trailed off.

"Hermione, didn't I promise you that I would come back?" Ron said, trying to look into her eyes, but they were shimmering with tears and she was looking away with shame.

"Didn't I swear to you that I would come back? Come back for you?"

"Yes, you did." she whispered.

"Hermione, I love you too much not to come back. It was the fact that you loved me that kept me going all those years while I was gone. I was hoping, praying, living and breathing that somehow, you'd still be here when I got back, not snatched up by some other man." he said, holding her face and looking into her eyes.

"No, Ron. You're the only man I'll ever love." she sighed tearfully.

"So you do still love me?" he smiled, his heart filling with relief.

"Yes," she tried to smile, though tears prominent.

"Then there's no need to cry," Ron said, leaning in, wiping her tears away.

"Ron, we've got a few years to make up. If you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to scream."

He chuckled and blushed adorably, looking lovingly into her eyes. Hermione sighed in frustration, took hold of his face and brought his lips down on her own.

Quickly coaxing him into a loving and passionate exchange, Hermione wound her arms around his neck, her fingers becoming lost in the softness of his red tresses. He deepened the kiss, his hand and arms feeling their way around her body, to be sure it was tight enough to never let go.

Hermione began to lean back, and brought Ron down with her. Her back hit the cushions as she laid down the full length of the couch. Ron being fully responsive to the situation, leaving trails of hot moist kisses down her throat , his hands moving under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach and sides. Hermione hugged his head to her chest in a blind delight, where he was tugging down the collar of her shirt to leave more kisses on her silky skin.

"Ron..." she muttered, and immediately his kiss was fiery and demanding on her mouth once more. He breathed in her kiss, more ardently and desirably than Hermione had ever imagined. Right when she was about to give herself to him entirely, she heard a voice in the hallway.

"Oh, get a room, you two."

Hermione shoved Ron off her and onto the floor, jumping up to greet her other best friend.

"Harry! Oh my gosh!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him. Ron stood shakily and chuckled at Harry.

"I knew she's be happy to see you, mate, but I didn't know that she'd be just as excited to see me." Harry said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Are you kidding? My two best friends have been missing for three years - of course I'm going to be happy to see you!" she said smacking him playfully on the arm."

"Then why are you crying?" Harry asked affectionately as she pulled back, wiping her tears.

"This is just so amazing." she said with a smile. "I can't believe it, both of you alive and well and... standing in my house!"

"Good to have your friends back?" Harry smiled.

"You have no idea." Hermione smiled, pulling both Ron and Harry into a big group hug. After a long moment, Harry let go, but Hermione still held to Ron, pulling him into a tight hug. She really didn't ever want to let him go.

"I hate to be impatient, but could we kinda move on out?" Harry said, running a hand through his dark hair, and his emerald green eyes sparkle with excitement.

"What? You don't want to spend time here with me?" Hermione said in mock offense.

"Well of course I do, but you could come with us..." Harry said, his voice trailing off as a blush rose to his face.

"Oh that's right. Harry wants to go see his girl, too." Ron chuckled.

"And I've got as much right as you do!" Harry retorted, then quickly became solemn as he turned to Hermione. "How's... how is Luna doing?" he stammered, making Hermione smile.

"She's fine, Harry. I helped her recover from the battle and she's perfectly fine. She never gave up on you , you know. She was always telling me that you and Ron would come back someday, even when I didn't believe it." he said regretfully.

"Don't feel bad, 'Mione." Ron said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it lovingly. "There were times when I wasn't sure if I would make it back to you. And," Ron added with a chuckle, "I think we'll all agree that Luna is a bit... shall we say, eccentric?"

"I know," Harry sighed deeply. "That's why I love her."

"Well, come on then. What are we waiting for?" Hermione smiled.

As they all began to walk to the fireplace, Ron took her hand and squeezed it gently. She felt surge of tears and happiness overcame her. When Harry heard some sniffles behind him, he turned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she giggled through her tears "I'm just so happy." She squeezed Harry's hand, then pulled Ron into a hug, sighing contentedly. Hermione held him close, hoping that both of them understood how much their friendship meant to her, how she had clung to it for hope through the years.

Harry smiled and leaned up against the fireplace as he watched his two friends locked in a loving embrace. It had been a long time coming, Ron and Hermione. But now, and he was sure that they would agree, it was so worth it.

When Ron pulled back to place a kiss on her lips, she smiled back at him.

Harry then sighed dramatically. "Come on, guys! I've got my own cuddle buddy I want to see!"

"Go ahead, Harry." Ron told him as Hermione placed kisses down his throat. "I'll give you a minute or two with your girl, and you won't be so hard with me when I'm trying to kiss mine."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. He stepped into the fireplace with a hand full of powder, shouted "Luna's!" and he was gone.

Ron's arms went around Hermione tighter now and placing a sweet loving kiss on her mouth, Hermione was glad that he held her so close. For her knees were weak at his kiss, her entire body was at his will. She embraced him warmly, returning his kiss, wanting nothing more than him forevermore.

When he pushed her roughly against her bedroom door and felt his hands on the skin beneath her shirt, she smiled against his kiss.

"Not now Ron." she said between kisses. "We have ... to get ... to Luna's..."

"No way," he muttered in a low husky voice. "I have to have you."

He kissed her once more, fiercely and more passionately than ever before. Turning the door knob and backing her up until they met the bed, Hermione knees buckled and she fell backwards, pulling him on top of her, responding fervently to his kiss. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, running smoothly over his sides and stomach, silently begging him to remove his shirt so that could more freely roam his body.

"Damn," he muttered, ripping his shirt off and fairly attacking her mouth once more. She allowed her hands to run rampant through his soft red hair and over his warm skin as he kissed down her neck once more. While his clumsy fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, her hands were feeling all over his massive body, his back, his chest his stomach... lower... and lower...

"Ah, you..." he cried and she giggled seductively. He gave up on the buttons, returning his brutally impassioned kisses to her mouth and she welcomed it. His hands felt her face, her arms, her waist... then beneath her shirt he felt her smooth sides, her warm back, the fastenings of her bra... and then she knew it was time to go.

"Come on, love." she said pushing him away, but he kissed her still. "We've got to get to Luna's."

"Oh, Harry gets to make love to his girl, I need to have some fun, too." Then he gently pushed her back down on the bed, kissing her lovingly. His hands ran over the smoothness over her stomach, a finger smoothing the rim of her jeans, touching the little fastener.

"No, Ron." she giggled. "Come on."

"Damn you." he said as she took his hand and led him out, picking his shirt up on the way. "Getting me all hot for you and then taking me out into public? You're mad! "I'll ravish you right there and then."

"Oh no, you won't." she chuckled, tossing him his shirt. "There will be no ravishing until you and I are properly wed, all legal and on paper."

"Damn." he said again, tugging his shirt on. Hermione was laughing as he pulled her into his arms.

"Stop swearing."

"Stop laughing." he smiled at her.

"I can't. I'm so happy you're alive, that you're here with me finally."

"But no ravishing?"

"Nope."

"Damn." he smiled. "I guess that means that I have to marry you soon, because I don't know how long I can keep myself from you."

"Maybe." she smiled back at him in excitement, her arms going around her neck.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, then he looking lovingly into her eyes. "Marry me, Hermione."

She grinned. "Yes, Ron."

"Soon."

"Of course."

"And I know I'm poor, I don't have a ring, I don't even have a job at the moment. I'm just Harry's red-head clumsy side kick to the world. But I know you, Hermione, and I love you. I want nothing more than to love you forever as my wife."

"Ron, you are everything to me, all that I want. No ring, no job, poor, rich or not. You make me happy - you make me whole. I love you too, and I want nothing more than to be yours."

"Good." he chuckled. "Then everything is going to work out, huh?" He smiled and kissed her again. Then taking his hand, she led him to the fireplace. He held her hand snuggly in his own as he started humming an old song under his breath.

_"Reunited, and it feels so good..."_

**--THE END--**

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Please review!**

**And, I was thinking about doing a little story about Draco, maybe finding happiness and love somewhere after such a horrible thing -snickers about being the author- b****ut with who?...... Let me know what you guys think! -huggles all-**


End file.
